The Beginning
by kora22
Summary: Simba and Nala meet for the first time. But what happens when they go on their first adventure and meet two cubs who have left their pride? This is my first story so I hope you like it, and I know this isn't a great summary. Please read and review! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King. I do not receive money for writing this or anything else.**

**A/N: Okay, this is my first story and this chapter is REALLY short, but I'm new to writing so I gave it my best shot.**

* * *

**The Beginning **

**Chapter 1: Nala**

The sun was rising in the Pridelands, signaling the start of a new day. The prince, a young lion cub named Simba, was awake and ready to start his day. "Mom! I'm going down to the water hole!" he yelled as he walked out of the den. He made his way down Pride Rock and to the water hole.

When he arrived at his destination, all of the other cubs were gathered in a circle. Simba walked over to the circle and sat down next to a cub. "What's going on?" Simba asked. He saw that there were two lioness cubs in the middle of the circle glaring at each other. "These two are going to fight!" the cub next to him exclaimed. One of the lioness cubs had bright green eyes and a reddish tint to her fur. The other was a light creamy color with teal eyes. "Come on Uzuri!" a cub yelled, "You can take her!" "Oh, don't worry, this won't take long." The reddish cub answered. The two cubs jumped at each other and tackled each other. They rolled around on the ground until Uzuri pinned the light colored cub down. Uzuri raised a paw and said "Okay Nala, you're about to learn whose in charge around here!"

"That would be me!" Simba shouted as he ran to the two cubs. "Now both of you stop fighting!" he yelled.

Uzuri got off of Nala and said "Well she deserved it! She said I'm nothing but a bully that thinks I'm better than everyone else." "Well you are!" Nala shouted. Simba looked at Uzuri. "Go away before I tell my dad about this." he said. "Fine… but we're not finished." Uzuri said, glaring at Nala. Uzuri walked away. "Well, there goes our excitement of the day..." A cub said as the others left too. Simba looked at Nala and saw she was upset. "Come on Nala, let's take a walk" Simba said. This seemed to brighten Nala's mood.

Simba and Nala were walking around the water hole together. "So Nala, how long have you been living here?" Simba asked. "Only a few days." Nala replied "I was trying to make some friends when Uzuri just started insulting me and trying to make it seem she's better than me." She said. "Yeah, she's like that." Simba answered. There was a moment of silence between them until Simba broke it. "So… what do you want to do? I don't really have any friends either." He said. Nala then replied "So we're friends?" Nala asked. "Yes." Simba responded. The two cubs ran off and spent the rest of the day playing and exploring the Pridelands.

Later that evening, Simba and Nala went into the den and fell to the floor, tired from playing all day. "Hey Nala, tomorrow we're going somewhere _really _cool." Simba whispered. "Where?" she asked. Then Simba replied "The Outlands."

* * *

**A/N: Please review/comment i know i can get better, but like i said, I'm new to writing. Also, the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King. It is owned by Disney.**

**A/N: This chapter is going to be sad, just giving you a heads up. Well here's chapter 2. Read on!**

**Kblade: I'm so happy you like it and thanks for the advice (I used it in this chapter, I think I did it right.) :D I hope you like this chapter just as much!**

**sexyshewolf94: I'm glad to see you like my story! I hope you keep reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Trouble in the Outlands**

The next morning, Simba woke up before everyone else. He stood up and looked around the den until he spotted Nala. He slowly made his way towards her, being careful not to wake anyone up.

"Nala, wake up." Simba whispered when he got to her. Her eyes remained closed. "Nala, come on." He said as he nudged her with his paw. She slowly opened her eyes.

"What is it Simba?" she said, slowly rising to her paws.

"Come on, let's get going." Simba whispered.

"Go where?" she asked, with a confused look on her face. "Why did you wake me up?"

"We're going to the Outlands. I told you last night." He said. "Now let's go, before anybody wakes up." The last thing he wanted was for his parents to find out where they were going.

The two cubs slipped out of the den and walked down Pride Rock. "I'll race you there." Simba said with a grin on his face.

"You're on!" Nala exclaimed. Then they raced off towards the Outlands.

* * *

"Tora, take your brother and go hide." A lioness said to one of her cubs.

"What about you Mom?" the young lioness cub answered. She has bright green eyes and dark tan fur with a light tan underbelly.

"Don't worry about me, just go!" their mother yelled.

Tora nodded. "Come on Kora." She and her little brother ran into a nearby cave. "Okay Kora, stay quiet." Tora whispered as the two found a spot in the cave.

Not long after the cubs hid, a large lion approached their mother. "Ah, it seems I've found you Siri." He said in a menacing tone. "Did you think fleeing to the Outlands would allow you to escape me?" He lifted a paw and extended his claws. "You know the penalty for betraying your pride, now where are the cubs?"

"Tamba, I'd never tell you!" Siri growled at him. She was ready to attack Tamba, even though she was at a huge disadvantage.

"Oh, very well. If you won't tell me where they are, I'll find them myself, but I'll take care of you first." he jumped at Siri and had her pinned to the ground in seconds. Tamba pressed his claws against her throat. "This will be fun." he said evilly. He slashed her throat and then he got off her. "Your cubs will be next, but I have other matters to attend to right now, but when I do find them... they're dead." Tamba turned to head back to his pride. "Oh, and I have an idea of where I can find them." He then walked away, back to his pride.

Tora and Kora waited awhile before coming out of the cave. Tora looked out to see if Tamba was there. "It looks like it is safe to come out Kora." she said. The cubs walked out of the cave and then they saw Siri on the ground in a pool of blood. "Mom!" she yelled as she and Kora ran to their mother. Siri was still breathing, but it was very light. "Mom! Please wake up!" Tora cried.

"Mom, please,you have to be okay!" Kora said on the verge of crying.

Siri slowly opened her eyes. "Tora... take care... of... Kora. My time... is up." she said weakly.

"No, you can't go yet... please." Tora said with tears streaming down her face.

Kora broke down and started crying. "No... NO!" His sobbing was uncontrollable.

Siri knew she didn't have much time left. "Tora... Kora... I love you."

"We love you too." Tora and Kora said at the same time.

Then Siri was gone. Tora and Kora cried for awhile, grieving the loss of there mother. Then Tora spoke. "Kora we have to go, Tamba will find us if we stay here."

Kora nodded with tears still running down his face. The two cubs took a last look at their mother before walking away, not really sure where to go.

* * *

"Well Simba, I haven't seen anything except a whole lot of nothing." Nala said as she and Simba walked through the Outlands. "We've been here all morning and haven't found anything or anyone!"

Simba shrugged. "So? You never know when something might come along." Then they both ran into a large lion that had walked in front of them.

"Watch where you're going!" the lion yelled at them. He then just kept going on his way.

"Well, that was kinda mean." Simba said. "He could have been more polite about it."

"Um... Simba, did you happen to notice his front paws?" Nala asked.

"No. Why?" Simba asked with a confused look on his face.

"They were covered in blood." Nala said, worry evident her voice.

"So? It was probably from a zebra or something." Simba replied, trying to keep her from being scared. "Come on, let's keep going."

Simba and Nala kept walking and now it was mid-afternoon. "Simba, can't we go back now? I'm tired, thirsty, and I want something to eat." Nala complained. The heat in the Outlands was starting to take its toll on her.

"Alright Nala, we can go ba-" Simba stopped in mid-sentence when he saw two figures lying on the ground in the distance. "Nala, what's that over there?" Simba said, pointing with a claw.

Nala looked to where he was pointing. She focused her vision on the figures. "It looks like two other cubs!" she exclaimed. "Come on, we have to help them!" Simba and Nala ran over to the two cubs, and when they got there they saw that they both had dark tan fur with light tan underbellies and one of them had a jet black tuft of fur on his head.

"Nala, we have to get them back to Pride Rock." Simba said. They each picked one of the cubs and carried them on their backs. "Let's go!" Simba said, Then they ran back to the Pridelands.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. You probably know who those two cubs are, but will they be okay? Of course they will! Then again, maybe not... Please review/comment. Well, I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King. It belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: Happy to see that you all like my story. Time to see if those cubs will be okay. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Home**

Tora slowly opened her eyes and looked around and saw she was in a cave. "Oh... where am I?" she moaned as she got to her paws.

"Hey, look! She's awake." a voice said from behind Tora. Tora turned around and saw two cubs walking towards her. It was Simba and Nala.

"Who are you?" Tora asked. Then she suddenly lost her temper and grabbed Simba by the throat and pulled him to her face. "Where is my brother!" she shouted.

"Can't... breathe..." Simba gasped. Tora let go of him and he fell to the ground. "Ow... that hurt." he said. He stood up and motioned for Tora to follow him. "Come on We'll take you to your brother." He and Nala led her to another part of the cave.

"There he is." Nala said, pointing at him; he still wasn't awake.

Tora ran over to him. "Kora! Wake up!" She yelled. She nudged him with a paw. "Kora, Come on."

Kora opened his eyes "Tora... where are we?" he groaned. He stood up and saw Simba and Nala. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Simba. Prince Simba."

"And I'm Nala. We brought you two to the Pridelands. We found you two passed out in the Outlands."

"Oh, thanks." Tora said. She thought for a moment before speaking again. "Um... do you think it would be okay if we stayed here?"

"I'll have to ask my dad, but it should be fine." Simba said. "Come on, let's go see him." The four cubs walked outside the den where Simba's father, Mufasa, was sitting at the tip of Pride Rock. "Hi Dad!" Simba said.

Mufasa turned around to look at his son. "Hello son. Hello Nala. Who are your friends?" the king asked.

"Dad this is... uh... yeah, we kinda just met." Simba said.

"I'm Tora!"

"I'm Kora!"

Tora took a step closer to Mufasa. "Um... sir, my brother and I were wondering if we could join your pride."

Mufasa looked down at her and said "Yes, you may, but if I may ask, where are you from?" Mufasa asked.

Tora dropped her head. "We lived in a pride far from here. The king was ruthless and when we and our mother left because conditions were so bad, he wanted us dead." She lifted her head and looked at the king. "Then he killed our mother..." She now had tears running down her face.

Mufasa thought for a moment. "Hmm... well we can't have you live here without someone to take care of you." he said. "Zazu!" a blue hornbill flew over and landed in front of the king.

"Yes, sire?" Zazu said.

"Zazu, can you go find Neema and tell her to come here?" Mufasa asked.

"As you wish." Zazu said before flying off.

A few minutes later a lioness with light brown fur and bright blue eyes walked up Pride Rock. She walked towards the king and the cubs. "You requested me?" she asked.

"Neema, I need you to help these two cubs." Mufasa told her, looking down at Tora and Kora. "Could you look after them, they've lost their mother."

Neema looked down at the two cubs. "Sure, I can look after them." Neema said. Neema is probably the kindest and most caring lioness in the pride. She is nice to everyone she meets and rarely gets angry.

She noticed that they both looked dehydrated. "Do you two feel alright? You look like you need some water." she said.

"We do." Kora said in a raspy voice.

Then Nala spoke up. "We can take you to the water hole. It's not far."

"Thanks." Tora said. Then she and Kora followed Simba and Nala to the water hole.

* * *

When they arrived at the water hole, all the other cubs were there as usual. Tora and Kora went to the edge of the water to get a drink. Simba and Nala were standing behind them when they saw Uzuri coming. "Oh no..." Simba said. "Why did she have to show up?"

Uzuri approached Tora and her brother. "Well, who's this?" she asked. "It seems we got some new cubs." She looked at Kora. "Your're kinda cute." she said to him flirtaciously. "What's your name?" He didn't answer her.

"Uzuri, just leave him alone." Simba told her. He knew she was just going to embarress him.

"What? I'm just trying to be nice." she said. She turned her attention back to Kora. "So, you feel like talking yet?" she asked.

Still no answer.

"Fine, be that way." Uzuri said. Then she pushed Kora into the water.

Nala was going to attack first, but Tora beat her to it. Tora jumped at Uzuri and had her pinned her quickly. Uzuri couldn't belive it. "What did you do that for?" she shouted.

Uzuri didn't know what to say, nobody had ever taken her down before.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM AGAIN!" Tora screamed as loud as she could. Everyone was now staring at he,r now feeling more scared of her than they were of Uzuri. Tora let her get up. Tora turned to Kora, who was getting out of the water. "Are you okay?" Tora asked

"Yeah." he answered.

"Tora, Kora, do you want to go back to Pride Rock?" Simba asked.

"Yes, let's go." Tora said. Simba, Nala, Tora, and Kora all walked back to Pride Rock.

Uzuri just sat there. _I'll get her for this. I'll get back at her and Nala, but I'll need help. _she thought to herself.

* * *

It was beginning to get late when the four cubs arrived back at Pride Rock. They walked into the den. Tora and Kora followed Neema to the part of the cave she slept in. The two cubs lied down to go to sleep.

"Tora?" Kora said.

"What Kora?" she answered.

"Do you think Tamba will find us here?" he asked.

"No, he won't. I'm sure of it." Tora answered. _At least I hope he doesn't. _she thought to herself.

Tora and Kora fell asleep, happy to have a new home.

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah this chapter was focused on Tora and Kora, but the focus will shift to Simba and Nala. Good thing Mufasa didn't find out where Simba and Nala found Tora and Kora.**** Will Tamba show up? If he does what will happen and just what is Uzuri planning? Well, that all happens later. Until next time! Please Comment/Review. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King. It belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had a lot of school stuff last week and couldn't update, but now, school is done for the summer. Yay! Anyway, if you want to read the bios of the characters just click on my profile. Well, that's all I got to say for now. On to the story!**

**Kblade: Glad you liked it! :)**

**DrBumbyIsEvil: Rafiki won't be in this story, but he maybe in later ones.**

* * *

"Those cubs will die!" Tamba exclaimed as he paced back and forth in his den. "Hmm... but if they went to another pride, I can't just attack them." He thought for a moment. "Hm... maybe I can get them to come to me." He turned and looked at a cub that was sleeping on the ground. "Sora! Come here!" he yelled.

The cub with dark golden fur and strange gold colored eyes stood up. "Yes, father?" he said.

"Son, I have a job for you." Tamba said. "You know Tora and Kora, right?"

"Obviously... they're my siblings." Sora said. "I _hate_ them..."

"Well, they escaped to the Outlands and I believe they're now in the Pridelands." Tamba said.

"Dad, how do you know they didn't die in the Outlands?" Sora asked.

"I can just feel it. They're still alive and the Pridelands is the only pride for miles." Tamba said.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Sora asked.

"I want you to go to the Pridelands and kidnap one of them and bring them back here." Tamba said. "I suggest Kora, then Tora will come here herself." he paused. "_Then they're dead."_

"But won't they recognize me? They could warn someone." Sora said.

"Just use that little power of your's, they don't know you have it." Tamba said.

"Yes, father. I won't fail." Sora said before leaving the den.

* * *

In the Pridelands, Simba and Nala were on their way down to the water hole to look for Tora and Kora.

"What do you want to do when we find them?" Nala asked.

Simba shrugged. "I don't know. We'll ask them what they wanna do." Simba stopped and pointed. "There they are... wait why is Kora tangled up in the vines in that tree?" Simba and Nala ran over.

"Kora, I told you not to climb that tree..." Tora said. "Why do you always do stuff like this?"

Kora was struggling to get free. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just not that smart."

Simba and Nala walked up to them. "What's going on?" Nala asked.

"Kora just had to climb that tree. Then he fell and got tangled up." Tora said. Tora began climbing up the tree to cut her brother down. When she got up there she cut the vines with her claws and Kora hit the ground on his back.

"Ow... at least the tree wasn't that tall." he said. Kora stood up and walked over to Simba and Nala. "So, what do you guys want to do?" he asked.

"We were going to ask you the same thing." Simba said.

"We've been bored all morning too." Tora said. She was laying on one of the branches in the tree, looking down at the others.

"Well maybe I can change that." a voice said from behind them. They all looked in the direction of the voice and saw a cub with dark gold fur and golden eyes.

"Sora?" Tora said as she jumped down from the tree. "What are you doing here?"

"Who's he?" Simba asked.

"He's our younger brother..." Kora answered. "This might be trouble."

"Father wants you two back home... now." Sora said.

"Why? So he can kill us?" Tora yelled. "Not happening!"

"Then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Sora said. His eyes began to glow bright gold; he looked at Kora, who was looking right into his eyes.

Kora was confused. "What's going..." Before Kora could finish he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Sora walked over to Kora and put him on his back. Tora jumped at Sora to attack him, but Sora slammed his paw into her side and sent her flying. She hit the ground about ten feet away.

"See ya!" Sora yelled before running away with Kora.

Tora got up off the ground and took off after him. "Get back here!" she shouted.

Simba and Nala knew they just couldn't stand there. "Let's go!" Simba exclimed. He and Nala ran after Tora.

Simba and Nala finally caught up to Tora. "I lost him..." Tora said. She wanted to cry, but she held it back. "We have to keep going. Sora must have taken Kora back to our old pride." Tora started running again; Simba and Nala were close behind.

* * *

When Sora arrived back at his den he put Kora down in front of his father. Tamba smiled. "Good. Now we wait for Tora to arrive."

"Why don't we just kill him now?" Sora asked.

"What would be the fun in that?" Tamba said evilly. "I want Tora to see her little brother die a slow, painful death." Tamba sat down to wait, knowing Tora would come soon. "Make sure that he doesn't escape when he wakes up." he said to Sora.

Sora picked up Kora and put him in a corner of the den and sat next to him. He looked at his unconscious brother. "Heheh... you and Tora are getting what you deserve... _death._"

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? What about Sora? Pretty special power. So anyway, I set up a poll on my profile to see which of my OC's you think is the best. I like them all, obviously, but I want to know who your favorite is. Please vote/comment/review! :) Oh, one more thing, in case you're wondering, I did not get Sora's name from Kingdom Hearts. After I came up with it a friend told me about it. But, they're completely different anyway. I'll update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King. It belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: Well, this is the last chapter. Let's see if they can defeat Tamba and Sora. To the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Showdown**

"We're almost there." Tora said as she, Simba, and Nala approached her former pride. "Hopefully we can get through unseen." When they arrived in the pride's territory, there were many lions and lionesses sleeping on the ground. "Good they're asleep." Tora whispered as they made their way through the sleeping lions.

"Is that the den over there?" Simba asked, pointing at a cave.

"Yes, now, when we get over there, I'll go in first. Its me they want." Tora told Simba and Nala.

"We can't just let you go in alone!" Simba exclaimed.

"Don't worry. If I need help, I'll yell for you." Tora said. Then she walked into the cave to face Tamba.

Simba looked at Nala. "Come on let's follow her." The two cubs slowly walked into the cave. When they got in there they hid behind a large rock, so they wouldn't be seen. They peered around the rock to see what was happening. They saw Tora approaching a large dark tan lion with a black mane.

"Simba, that's the lion we ran into in the Outlands." Nala said.

"Yeah, you're right." Simba replied. "We're gonna have to be ready to jump in if this gets bad."

"Okay." Nala said.

* * *

When Tora got to Tamba he spoke. "Ah, Tora. I was expecting you."

"Where's Kora!" Tora yelled. "He better be okay!"

"He's fine... but not for long." Tamba said. "Sora! Bring him here!"

Sora dragged Kora over to Tamba. "He's waking up." Sora told Tamba.

"Oh, good. Now his sister can here his screams of pain as he dies slowly." Tamba said joyfully.

"You better not..." Tora growled.

"Sora, do it." Tamba said.

Sora picked up Kora, who was now fully awake, by the throat to choke him. "Don't worry Tora, you'll be joining him soon." Sora told her.

Tora tried to attack, but Tamba held her back. "I don't think so." he said. "Now Sora!"

Sora was about to crush Kora's throat, but then he was suddenly attacked by two other cubs. Simba and Nala.

"Kora! Quick, get up!" Nala yelled. She and Simba had Sora pinned to the ground

Kora stood up and went over to help Tora.

* * *

Simba and Nala still had Sora pinned down, but then he kicked both of them in the stomach, sending them into a wall on the other side of the den. Sora stood up and his eyes began glowing. He walked toward Simba and Nala.

"Nala, don't look at his eyes. If he knocks us out, he'll have no problem killing us." Simba said.

Nala looked at Simba. "What are we going to do?"

Simba looked around for an escape route, but there wasn't one. Then he noticed a strange flat stone with a very shiny surface on the ground next to him. He picked up the stone and looked at it. He saw his reflection on the shiny, smooth surface. "I've got an idea!" he exclaimed. He held up the stone towards Sora.

Sora looked at the stone and saw his reflection. "What are... you... doing..." he said, before collapsing to the ground, unconscious.

"What just happened?" Nala asked.

"He looked into his own eyes, which made him use his power on himself." Simba answered. "Now, come on, let's see if Tora and Kora need help."

When they ran over to them, they saw Kora attacking Tamba by standing on his back, while Tora was trying to slash his throat.

"You little brats!" Tamba yelled. "Get off me!" He threw Kora off his back, causing him to slam into the ground.

"Ahhhhh!" Kora screamed as he hit the ground. Then he started to cough up blood.

That's when Tora snapped. She lunged at Tamba and made a clean slash along his throat.

Tamba fell to the ground. "How... did I lose... to cubs..." He then slipped away into unconsciousness.

"Woah..." Simba said, amazed at what he just saw. "How did you do that?"

"Never make me angry..." Tora answered. She ran over to Kora. "Are you okay?"

Kora managed to stand up "Ow... yeah, I'm fine. Except for this pain in my side."

"You probably broke some bones, which would explain why you were coughing up blood." Tora told him. "Can you walk?"

Kora attempted to walk before yelling in pain. "OW! No, the pain goes through my whole body..."

"Get on my back, I'll carry you back to the Pridelands." Tora said.

"Okay." Kora answered.

The four cubs all went back to the Pridelands.

* * *

When Simba, Nala, Tora, and Kora returned, it was dark. They went into the den where all their parents were waiting for them.

"Thank goodness, you're alright!" Simba's mother, Sarabi exclaimed as she went over to the cubs.

"Where have you four been all day? We've been worried all day!" Mufasa said.

Simba walked over to his father. "Dad, Kora was kidnapped. We had to save him." Simba said.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Mufasa asked.

Then Simba answered. "There wasn't time."

"Simba you know you can't-" Mufasa was cut off by Sarabi.

"Mufasa, go easy on him. They're okay, aren't they?." the Queen said.

"Very, well. I'll let you off this time, but if something like this happens again, tell us." Mufasa said to Simba.

Tora walked over to Neema and put Kora down.

"Is he okay?" Neema asked, worried.

"I think he broke some ribs, but no other injuries." Tora answered. "Well, I'm exausted. Good night everyone! Come on, Kora." She picked up Kora and the two went off to sleep.

"So, how exactly did this happen?" Neema asked.

Simba and Nala told them what happened that day, about Tamba, Sora and his power and how they defeated them.

"Well, at least you're all safe." Nala's mother, a lioness named Sarafina, said.

"Okay everyone, time for sleep." Sarabi said. "Come, Simba."

Simba followed his mother and father to their sleeping area and Nala followed her mom. They all slept peacefully that night.

* * *

Back at Tamba's den Sora was waking up. "Dad? Where are you?" he asked. He stood up and turned around. That's when he saw Tamba lying on the ground, covered in blood. "Dad!" He ran over to his father. "Wake up!" Sora knew it was too late, Tamba was gone.

"NO! I'LL GET THEM FOR THIS!" Sora screamed as loud as he could. "THE PRIDELANDS WILL FALL!"

Sora left the den and started running. "I'll take over the Pridelands, then I'll kill all those who oppose me... starting with those four cubs..." he said to himself. "But next time they see me, my powers will be much, much stronger..."

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? What will Sora do? Well that's in a later story. If your wondering about Uzuri, you'll hear more from her in the next story. My poll is still open. Please vote/comment/review. Thanks for reading! Be on the lookout for my next story!**


End file.
